Love is paper thin
by fantom fiction
Summary: Gumball and Terri are in the nurse's office together and Terri admits to thinking Gumball is cute. This is only a one-shot, requested by codyhobgood271.


**Okay guys, this story is a challenge given to me by codyhobgood271, hope you like it, please review and, uh, that's it, read.**

Gumball Watterson, blue feline of thirteen years of age, was walking through the halls of his school on his way to the nurse's office, he had landed on his wrist in a fall due to a front flip accident. He made it to the door and turned the handle, when he walked in, he wasn't at all surprised to see Terri, the school's germaphobe. She was constantly going up to the nurse to get disinfected.

"Oh hey Gumball." Terri said with a soft voice. Terri was a paper figure in the shape of what looks like a bear(**Well, I think she looks like a bear, correct me if I'm wrong.**)

"Hey Terri." Gumball said. He looked around and noticed the nurse was gone. "Where's the nurse?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, she had to run an errand, why?" Terri asked.

"Oh, I hurt my wrist." Gumball said showing her his wrist.

"Oh, it looks like it's just a sprain, you'll need a temporary cast. Let me get it." Terri said, she then scurried over to the cabinets to get the cast.

"How do you know this?" Gumball asked sitting on the nurse's desk.

"I spend so much time here that I know where everything is and I watched all the injuries get treated." Terri said nonchalantly. She came over and started wrapping Gumball's hand. When she finished, Gumball looked at his hand.

"Well, thanks. I guess I'll get going." Gumball said hopping down off of the desk. He was about to open the door when Terri stopped him.

"Wait, can you please stay? I always get so bored in here alone." Terri said, Gumball noticed the pleading look on her face and sighed.

"Okay, sure." Gumball said.

"Thank you Gumball." Terri said. Gumball walked over to the desk and sat on it again. "So, what do you usually do in here?"

"Well, usually, I sit and admire the bravery of all of those germ ridden people able to withstand the grossness of the earth, the other times I look at all of the stuff in the cabinets." Terri said.

"O...kay then. Is that all you do?" Gumball asked.

"Well, I always try to look through the things in the desk, but the drawers are locked." Terri said.

"Oh, nothings ever locked." Gumball said. (**That is a line from the movie "Now you see me".**) He got down off of the desk again and went around it to the back, he looked around on the desk and found a bobby pin. He grabbed it and inserted it into one of the locks on the cabinets and jiggled it around and turned it and opened it, all the while Terri was watching amazed. Gumball looked through the contents of the inside.

"What's in there?" Terri asked.

"Band-aides, test tubes, box of expired doughnuts, box of hamsters, a bag of food, and a game-boy." Gumball listed the items. Terri walked over and crouched next to him. She was so close that he could feel her breath. Her knee gently grazed his.

"Hmm, what could we entertain ourselves with?" Terri asked. Gumball was blushing, the only girl he had ever been this close to was, well, the girls in his family. But this was different, this was Terri. But then again, this was _Terri_. The germaphobic, paper thin, poorly drawn, beautiful, talented, and... wait. Gumball immediately snapped out of his thoughts as Terri stood up. As she walked by, her hand touched the top of his head, and he purred. "What was that?" Terri asked.

"Um, that was me." Gumball said blushing.

"Did you just purr?" Terri asked holding back a laugh.

"Yeah." Gumball said quietly, but he knew Terri had heard it, because she burst out laughing. Gumball's blush deepened.

"Oh don't worry, it's kinda cute." Terri said, Gumball sensed her immediately stop laughing. He looked up, shocked at what she said, and saw that she was blushing.

"You think it's cute?" Gumball said with a smirk.

"Um, that's not what I meant." Terri said blushing more and more.

"Did you mean I'm cute?" Gumball said obviously teasing her.

"Yes, no, i don't know." Terri said, her face now looked like a tomato.

"Wait, did you say yes?" Gumball asked shocked.

"No, I said "yes, no, I don't know." Terri said.

"You think I'm cute." Gumball said smirking.

"No I don't! Well, maybe a little." Terri said. Gumball smirked and walked up to her.

"So only think I'm a little cute? What if I did this?" Gumball asked. His eyes got big and shiny and he had a boo-boo face.

"Okay, that's pretty adorable." Terri said.

"I know." Gumball said. He dropped he face and they looked into each-others eyes. They started leaning forward. They were inches apart, then the door opened.

"What's going on here?" The nurse asked walking in.

"Nothing." Gumball said. He thanked Terri for patching up his hand and walked out of the room and to the outside of the school to prove to his brother he could successfully do that front-flip.

**Okay, hope you liked it, not my best story, but eh, anyways, for those who don't read the summaries, this is a one-shot. Anyways(again) please review, and if you have a challenge for me, don't hesitate to PM it to me,(NOTHING ANIME!) Anyways, fantom fiction closing this story.**


End file.
